Clan
Clans 'are groups of players associating themselves under a single name, like a team. A Fan Site Kit is available to help clans make their sites look legitimate with various renders, banners, images and more. Joining and Creation Joining a clan is done by being invited to a clan and accepting the invite. Clans can be created in the game by clicking on the "Clan" button on the top right of your screen (the shield icon) and then typing in a name of a clan that has not yet been created. If you are the Warlord of the clan, while in the Dojo you can right click on your name and select the option to leave, in which you can delete the clan. Advantages Clan Dojo Clan members can construct a home base for their clan and access the unique features lies within. Research In the Clan Dojo, clan members can initiate researches to gain access to special weapons and equipment. Trading Clans can setup a Trading Post to gain advantages with the Trade System. Dark Sectors Dark Sectors are areas in the Solar System that are ruled by a specific clan. In there clans can collect taxes from any incoming Tenno with a return for an abundance of more desirable resources. Clan Tiers Clans are divided by five (six) tiers to keep competitions and Dojo prices "fair." The rankings are determined by the highest level of Barracks in a Clan Dojo. Thus, if a 14 member clan builds a ''Mountain Barrack, they will have to compete against other Mountain Tier clans as well as pay the resource cost for rooms of a 100-300 member Mountain clan. '''There is currently no way to downgrade your Clan's Tier, including removing members, deleting the Barracks, and going to Warframe Support; upgrading is permanent as well as the resource costs for that particular tier. Ghost Clan Ghost Clans may have up to 10 members. Clans with fewer than 10 members can recruit until they have 10. To grow farther, they must first build a Shadow Barracks. Shadow Clan Shadow Clans may have up to 30 members. Clans with fewer than 30 members can recruit until they have 30. To grow farther, they must first build a Storm Barracks. Storm Clan Storm Clans may have up to 100 members. Clans with fewer than 100 members can recruit until they have 100. To grow farther, they must first build a Mountain Barracks. Mountain Clan Mountains Clan may have up to 300 members. Clans with fewer than 300 members can recruit until they have 300. To grow farther, they must first build a Moon Barracks. Moon Clan Moon Clans may have up to 1000 members. Clans with fewer than 1,000 members can recruit until they have 1,000. A 1,000 person clan cannot grow larger, but they may continue to create clan halls. Alliances Multiple clans with mutual interests can unite and form an alliance. An alliance can house a maximum of 4000 members, regardless of the number of clans. Clans in an alliance can share a Vault and join force in a Dark Sector conflict. If a Dark Sector is successfully occupied by an alliance, any revenue gained from credits and resource tributes will be shared across all clans. Ranks and Roles There are 8 ranks and roles available in a clan. Ranks are not strictly seniority or levels of authority, but rather a set of "Roles" (privileges) for a player within the clan. Players are assigned ranks by anyone with the Promote role (up to their own rank by default) or Regulator Role (top 2 by default) by clicking on the member in the clan view of the contacts window in game. The clan Warlord is able to change the rank names as of Update 9. It can be anything, and can be change without your approval. A clan creator will always start as a "Warlord" and have all roles available to him/her. Default Assignments The following is the default role assignments with the default rank names. These may be named and assigned differently within different clans. Roles Definitions Clan Dojo Clan Dojos are the meeting place for a clan as well as a location that Clans can group together to perform Research. Clan Emblem Clan Emblem is a purchasable equipment that displays a holographic image of your clan's logo on your warframe's right shoulder. You can also add the Clan Emblem to the side of sentinels. More about the Emblem: *Go to your Account Management tab to upload your clan's image. *Image must be a 128x128 .PNG file. *Upload fee is 150. *Optional change fee is 150. *Upon approval, the image will be implemented in the Clan Emblem in the nearest game hotfix or update. *Do not upload offensive and inappropriate images. If your image is rejected, you will receive an email from the developer regarding the rejection. Your platinum however, will not be refunded. Clan Listing :Main Article: Clan List There are hundreds of clans in Warframe. Many of them are listed right here on the wikia! de:Clan Category:Mechanics Category:Clan